Golf is a popular sport played with golf equipment including golf clubs and golf balls. Each golf club includes a head (the part that strikes the golf ball), a shaft, and a grip (the part where the golfer holds the club). When a golfer purchases a golf club it typically has the head, shaft and grip attached. It is common for the golfer to re-grip the golf club when the grip becomes worn over time. It is also common for a golfer to switch grips as a matter of preference of one type of grip over another. RFID tags may be attached, embedded, or otherwise affixed to golf clubs, and the RFID tags may be used to track and/or compile information about the golf clubs.
Prior art does not teach the concept of a golf grip with an embedded or attached RFID tag that may be configured to facilitate notification of a golfer, e.g., of usage information related to the golf grip. Further, prior art does not teach filtering techniques that may allow certain users to see certain data about a golf grip (or golf club the grip is attached to) while allowing other users to see other data about the same golf grip (or golf club the grip is attached to).